Awkward Couple
by TeeFly
Summary: Betty/Becks story at the beginning, slowly turns into a Daniel/Betty story however...so are you interested? If so please read...hope you enjoy!
1. Two For the Price of One

Disclaimer: Totally one hundred percent NOT mine…never have been…sadly never will be

**Disclaimer:** Totally one hundred percent NOT mine…never have been…sadly never will be.

**A/N:** Hope you all really enjoy this story. Sorry it's so late coming but school has been crazy lately and I have been out of town anyway…I don't know how it will end up yet, but I am thinking it will be Betty & Becks all the way…with Daniel friendship…kind of different for me but hey its worth a try.

**Two for the Price of One**

Betty was sitting at her house on a Friday night watching television and eating popcorn when her phone rang. _Ten bucks says it's Daniel, _she thought to herself laughing_. _If anyone had actually been around to take that bet it was a bet Betty would definitely have won.

"Hello." Betty said only half paying attention, after all what could be so important at 12:00 on a Friday night.

"Is this Betty Suarez?" a voice she didn't recognize asked her.

"Yes it is. Why?" she questioned with a frown.

"My name is Brad and I'm calling from The Pink Flamingo, there is a man here named Daniel Meade. He says you're his assistant."

"I am. Does he need me?" Betty questioned wondering why this man was calling her if Daniel was coherent enough to himself.

"Well that depends. Does he make a habit of dancing on tables, taking his shirt off, and calling himself Superman?" the man asked in an amused yet slightly frightened sounding voice.

"I'll be right there." Betty said grabbing her coat and rushing out the door while simultaneously calling Daniels driver to come get her and take her to the bar where her friend was currently incapacitated.

…………Across town at The Pink Flamingo………….

"Hey why didn't you tell Daniels assistant that I was here too?" Becks questioned the bartender with a frown.

"Because Daniel asked me not to." Brad responded.

Becks looked at his friend accusingly. "Hey why didn't you want bartender dude to tell your assistant I was with you?" He questioned words slurring together toward the end of his sentence.

"Her name is Betty first off and well…she doesn't like you and I didn't want to risk that she wouldn't help me out of dislike of you." He responded smiling and slurring words also.

Becks smiled a drunk but nonetheless alluring, to any woman, smile. "All women like me Daniel."

"Betty doesn't." was Daniels simple response.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Betty walked into the bar irritated to say the least. Daniel had gotten himself drunk again and she was forced to clean up after him. Not to mention it had taken her an hour to get here and she was hoping to catch the end of the Sound of Music on TV but now that hope was shot.

The fact that Daniels friend Becks, irritating and womanizing Becks, was here too was just icing on the cake.

"Betty!" Daniel called out when he saw her. He had spent the last hour getting even drunker than he already was, and was now pulling her into a very tight hug.

"Daniel. You smell…well…bad."

"You really know how to make a guy feel good." He said letting her go.

"I'm sorry, but you smell like alcohol." She said allowing a slight smile to cross her lips when she saw a look of 'no duh' cross his handsome face.

"Well come on lets get you home." She said grabbing his arm and leading the way toward the door.

"Whattt about…Becks?" Daniel asked his eyes glazed over and his words having trouble escaping his lips.

"…We can take him home…where did he go?" Betty questioned looking around for Daniels friend.

"Baathrooom, I think." He responded. He was right. Only seconds later Becks strolled out of the bathroom and even drunk as he was he still somehow managed to look incredible doing so.

"Hey, It's Betty right?" he said once he arrived next to them.

"Yey it is, now come on were leaving." She said taking his arm in much the same fashion as she had taken Daniels only moments before.

"Wheere are we going?" he questioned as she led them both outside to the town car that waited.

"Home."

"Who's?"

"Daniels, then yours, now come on." She said as she helped them both into the town car, taking the seat between them.

"I want to stay with Danny tonight." Becks said as they pulled up to Daniels apartment.

"Don't call me Danny!" Daniel responded almost leaping over Betty in an attempt to jump on his inebriated friend. Becks, in usual man displaying dominance fashion, responded by returning the favor, only being drunk and clumsy he failed and instead found himself lying on Betty's lap. She squealed with fright.

"Sorrry…didn't mean to." Becks said as he continued to lie there. _Honestly she is a lot more comfortable than I thought…and I am really sleepy. _

"Well could you get off?!" Betty said her cheeks turning rose petal pink. _Why do I feel like I like him? He's Daniel's friend and he is a total player…but still I can't deny this feeling…or can I?_

Snapping back into reality he got off and out of the car. "Sorry, I really didn't mean to." He said stumbling toward the front door of the apartment.

"It's okay…I was just surprised that's all." Betty responded.

Daniel decided to speak now. "Night Betty, see you Monday morning okay?"

"Yeah of course…oh and Daniel…be careful okay." She said with a worried smile.

"I will." He responded hugging her, and engulfing her in the smell of his cologne and his last drink.

"No fair…I want one too!" Becks cried out from behind Daniel. Betty rolled her eyes, but he began approaching her. _Oh my gosh…is he really going to hug me? _Betty wondered feeling slightly uncomfortable with the idea and yet liking it all at the same time.

_I shouldn't do this…_Becks thought even as he approached her and leaned in for the hug. _This is a bad idea…_He continued to lean in until his arms wrapped completely around her…She was warm and comforting just like he had** never** imagined she would be. He was beginning to think weird things as he continued to hug her pulling her in closer to deepen the hug and the warmth, things he had never thought before about any woman, much less Daniels 'ugly' assistant. He might actually…like her…and that scared him._ No he thought reassuring himself…it's just the beer it has gotten to my head…I like hot, easy women that will succumb easy with no effort and you never have to talk to them again. I like one night stands…I'm not the relationship kind of guy…_Just then he heard a cough that broke him from his thoughts. It was Betty.

"Okay…that's good…I really need to get home now." She said turning redder by the second…so was Daniel. If there was one person in this world, besides his mom, that Daniel would do absolutely anything to protect it was Betty. And Becks was bad news, he should know a few years ago he was him.

"Becks come on lets go inside." Daniel said grabbing his friends arm and whispering in his ear, "What was that?" but Becks turned away back towards Betty.

"What time is it?" he asked her, seemingly oblivious to Daniels previous question.

"2:30." Betty said reading her watch.

"Too late for you to go home by yourself, it's not safe." Becks said looking at Daniel. Though Daniel didn't like the idea of him, Becks, and Betty staying the night together, he couldn't let Betty go home at this time of night. It just wasn't safe.

"Becks is right Betty, it's not safe, why don't you stay here tonight?"

"No…Daniel really I couldn't."

"Betty. Please. Just stay." Daniel said looking her in the eyes with that puppy dog look that had no doubt gotten him whatever he wanted from his mother as a child, and of course Betty wasn't immune to it.

"Fine…but I need to call my dad." She responded.

Becks smiled…Daniel frowned…and Betty's cheeks again reddened. And all three of them simultaneously thought…_This is a bad idea…_

* * *

Well I hope you liked it…it wasn't my best but it's only the beginning trust me it will get better!! Please read and review!!


	2. You Draw Me In

**A/N**: Sorry it took so long but I had school and then the beach…but it's finally summer so hopefully my chapters will be faster! By the way for those of you who don't know who Becks is, he is Daniels best 'guy friend' they have been friends forever and he is kind of wild and crazy, but not in this story…I haven't decided how it will end yet, so there may be some Detty, but I don't know. Enjoy.

**You Draw Me In**

Betty walked out of the kitchen, where she had gone to call her father, to find Daniel and Becks both on the couch, feet on the coffee table watching TV. They had both changed into their 'pajamas' which for Daniel consisted of his old Harvard t-shirt and a pair of black shorts and for Becks was a pair of blue shorts and a halfway buttoned up New York Yankees tee that displayed Derek Jeters' number. She thought amusedly how many women would kill to be in her place right now.

In an attempt to display sexiness Betty strutted out of the kitchen, but being quite clumsy instead of calmly walking out she hit her leg on the small table near the entrance and fell over with a yelp. Daniel and Becks turned around in unison, but their reactions varied.

"Oh God, Betty are you okay?" Daniel said jumping up from where he sat and rushing to her side.

"Are…you…okay?" Becks managed in-between fits of hysteria.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Betty managed in a slightly embarrassed tone. She wasn't however too embarrassed to notice Becks smile possessed a certain childlike innocence that made him all the more appealing.

Helping her to her feet Daniel led Betty to the couch and told her to sit down between Becks and himself. Finally catching his breath Becks laughing ceased.

"Sorry are you okay?" Becks questioned, this time appearing more sincere, as he laid a very warm and soft hand on he knee.

"Yeah…fine." Betty responded her voice squeaking from nerves. His hand remained firmly on her knee Betty noticed. So did Daniel. He began to cough.

"So Betty it's getting late why don't you get something for bed out of my closet."

"Okay. Thanks Daniel." She said smiling and retreating out of the room.

"No problem." Daniel responded with a friendly smile.

"If you need any help…I'm here." Becks yelled after her as she exited the room and even though he didn't see it she smiled.

Daniel turned to face his friend. "What the hell are you doing? Hitting on Betty?" he questioned anger and confusion making his blue eyes darken.

"I don't know dude, but I can't stop!"

"Well figure out how…soon. She's not even your type!" Daniel spoke the last part in a whisper not because it wasn't true, but because he knew that if you spent enough time with Betty she was ANY guy's type.

"I know Daniel, but, I mean, I might actually like this girl…and not in a want to sleep with her kind of way, but in a girlfriend kind of way. And I haven't felt that way since Julie Malloy broke my heart in grade nine. And Daniel it's been a really long time since then."

Daniel glanced over at his friend, his best friend, and Becks eyes which generally sparkled light blue with a mischievous glint, were suddenly calm and begging to be believed. They were honest. Daniel sighed.

Daniel needed one more question answered before he could walk away and attempt to accept this. He leaned over and whispered, "Why Betty?"

Becks leaned back and looked toward the ceiling appearing quizzical and then he told Daniel the only truth his brain could find. "I don't know, there is just something special about her."

Daniel sighed and thought about just how true that statement was. He was about to respond when Betty walked back in the room. They both stopped and looked. She wore Daniels short sleeved (well on her quarter length) Navy shirt that he hadn't seen in years, and a pair of pants that needless to say were several inches too long. Daniel and Becks both thought about how adorable she looked; only Daniel resisted the thought.

"I'm going to get some extra pillows and covers for the couch." Daniel said getting up.

"Do you need any help?" Betty questioned temporarily unable to abandon her assistant frame of mind.

"No. I'm fine. Sit down, relax, it's late."

"Okay, if you're sure." She said as more of a question than an answer. Daniel picked up on the question in her voice.

"I'm sure." He responded. He turned to walk away but then quickly turned around and made his way over to Becks. He leaned over and whispered, "Please just…don't hurt her." Becks picked up on the pleading in his voice. He responded with a knowing hand on Daniels shoulder. Daniel then left the room.

"Betty, why don't you come sit over here next to me?" Becks offered rubbing a hand on the empty couch beside him.

Betty obliged, although she took a seat a little farther away than the one offered. He scooted closer and extended a hand. "I don't think we've formally met. Names Beckett Scott…you?" He said flashing her his most charming and Betty noted once again surprisingly innocent smile.

Betty laughed. "Betty Suarez, nice to meet you." She took his hand and gave it a very brief, but she felt firm handshake.

"Likewise, so do your cheeks always turn bright red when you laugh or do I embarrass you?"

Betty blushed harder. "No, it's just kind of hot in here." She responded unable to keep her eyes from wandering toward his 'very' nice abs.

He chuckled. "I tend to have that effect on a room."

"I'm sure." Betty almost whispered.

Looking at her with her cheeks flushed and her skin glowing in the semi-darkness that enveloped the room, Becks could think of nothing he'd rather do than kiss her. But he refrained. He wanted this to be more than a one night stand; he needed her to be more than just another conquest.

"So Betty…what's your favorite movie?" He questioned attempting to get his mind off where another part of his anatomy was trying to take him.

"It's silly." She said her cheeks in a seemingly fixed state of Rose petal-pink.

"Tell me." He said softly forcing her to make eye contact. She had always believed that only one man alive, Daniel Meade, had the piercing blue eyed puppy dog look that NO woman alive could resist. She was wrong though, Becks possessed it too. She was finally beginning to see why these two together was such a bad (and yet undeniably good) combination. Looking into his sky blue eyes she faltered.

"Okay, promise you won't laugh though." She said feigning a serious tone.

He looked around as if thinking. "Nope, I can't make that promise." He finally stated shaking his head an amused twinkle emitting from his eyes.

Betty crossed her arms for a moment, but soon surrendered. "Okay fine. It's Beauty and the Beast."

However his response wasn't laughing as she had expected but rather a confused look and then one simple word. "Huh?"

Betty's curiosity grew. "Huh? What?" she questioned and for the first time that night Betty was the one who inched closer. Becks noticed and smiled. Maybe the attraction he'd been feeling all night was mutual after all.

"Nothing just had you pegged as a Cinderella girl, that's all."

"Really, Why?" she questioned her curiosity still growing as she once again inched ever so slightly closer.

Smiling again Becks followed suit, brushing a piece of stray hair away from her face, he responded, "I don't know, you just seem like your special, but not everybody notices, kind of like her" in barely above a whisper.

Betty's mind started to go blank, but she attempted to concentrate. "What about you?" she asked still only inches away from his enticing lips.

"Well I was believe it or not a tad bit of a Sci-Fi geek so, I liked…ET…a lot." He said looking embarrassed and amused and something else Betty couldn't quite place, but was curious to find out about.

In a whisper she leaned closer to him and lifted a finger, "I'll be right here." She said smiling, he did too.

Then they both stopped smiling and as his bright blue eyes mixed with her sensual brown ones they both felt the undeniable urge to do what they had both been trying not to do all night.

_Just do it!_ He thought as he began to lean in.

_Just do it!_ Betty mentally responded.

And so he decided to throw caution to the wind and just do it. Problem was caution came back.

"Uh-hum." Daniel coughed coming into the room. Perfect timing…not, Betty and Becks thought in unison.

* * *

Hope you all liked it a lot!! Again sorry for the long wait. Please review!


	3. Let the Games Begin

**Disclaimer**: Sadly still not mine…

**A/N**: Sorry again it took so long to update, I actually wrote it a while ago but couldn't find the time to type and post it…anyway here it is!!

**Let the Games Begin**

Daniel stood there for a moment unable to think let alone speak. The sight of his very best 'guy' friend and his assistant turned friend was beyond even comprehension. He did however manage a small almost squeaked cough. This caused Betty and Becks, only mere millimeters apart at this point, to fly to opposite ends of the couch. Daniel 'amusedly' noted that Becks had the decency to look sheepish, while Betty began turning a dark shade of magenta.

Becks got up rubbed a hand through his naturally tousled, and Betty thought adorable, hair and said, "Well I got to go to the bathroom" in a hushed almost embarrassed whisper.

And even after he was gone Betty continued to sit on the couch, eyes trained at the floor, turning slightly darker by the second. After a brief moment Daniel slowly made his way over to the couch where she sat and took a seat next to her. She timidly looked up to meet him face on.

"Daniel, I don't know what…" Betty began quietly before he put up a hand to stop her.

"Betty, its okay you like Becks. It's not the end of the world." He stated in a slightly joking manner that betrayed the inner turmoil he was feeling, even allowing a small smile to grace his lips.

His manner calmed her somewhat but the night's events still had her rattled. "Daniel, what if…what if he doesn't, like me back?" she said in a small scared voice.

"Betty he'd be crazy not to." He said still smiling while she playfully rolled her eyes. "Look I'm going to get something to drink, do you want anything?"

"No thank you. I'll just make up my bed with the stuff you brought me."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah go ahead" Betty said feeling better after Daniel's speech, but not convinced that it was the truth.

………Meanwhile in the Bathroom…………

Becks stood in Daniels freakishly neat bathroom and silently wondered if his cleaning lady had recently been there. Abandoning that thought he splashed cold water on his face, in an attempt to organize his scattered mind.

_I don't like Daniels assistant! There is no way she doesn't even fall into the category of my type…but she is beautiful…in her own special way. Like Cinderella, God that has to be the stupidest line I have ever used! But I mean she does interest me in a way that women rarely do, I actually want to…talk…to her get to know her. God man pull yourself together, you are Beckett Scott for God's sake._

He was torn out of his thoughts and jumped almost out of his skin when a loud knock came. "Who is it?" he questioned silently hoping not the current object of his affection.

"Daniel, who else?" Daniel stated in what Becks could tell was a sarcastic tone.

"Maybe Santa, I have been an exceptionally good boy this year." Becks teased opening the door to a disbelieving Daniel.

"Okay fine, maybe not exceptionally good, but not terrible."

"Just get in." Daniel half yelled/ half whispered pushing Becks into the bathroom, with a serious look on his face.

"God man what's wrong. I feel like I'm in one of those mafia films and your about to kill me or something." Becks said a smile forming at the corners of his mouth.

"Becks this is serious. What is going on with you and Betty?" he said eyebrow tweaking ever so slightly, a sign of anger that contradicted his previous calm state.

"We were just talking!" Becks said loudly, and Daniel looked at him questioningly. "We were…we almost kissed but that's it. Why does it matter anyway Daniel she's your assistant not your girlfriend."

"Because Becks that girl out there means a hell of a lot to me, she is like family, and trust me I have caused enough pain in her life!"

Becks face dropped slightly and his joking manner was gone. "Thanks for the vote of confidence man."

"Becks…" Daniel started before he was cut off.

"No it's okay. I know how I have acted in the past Daniel. But I know how you acted too. That is until that girl…Betty…came into your life and gave you a chance to be her friend and be a better guy because of it and you took that chance. Now if she is offering me that same chance, only maybe as more than a friend shouldn't I take it too?"

Daniel sighed, tears forming in his eyes. "I just don't want her to get hurt."

Becks laughed and put a friendly hand on Daniels shoulder, "I think I stand a better chance of getting hurt than she does."

Daniel smiled. "You're probably right."

...Back to the Living Room………

"Hey!" Becks smiled as Daniel and him returned to the living room where Betty sat on her newly made bed.

"Hey." She smiled back.

Daniel stretched, suddenly feeling like his expensive loft wasn't big enough for the three of them. "Well guys, since it's like 3 in the morning I am going to hit the sack. Goodnight."

"Goodnight." They responded in unison. And then they were alone…again.

"So I didn't know if you were going to sleep on the other couch or with Daniel so I made the other couch just in case." Betty said eyes darting every direction except his.

"Thanks, but grown guys don't sleep together for future reference."

"Good to know but hopefully I wont need that little bit of information again." She smiled.

"Well you never know when you might be in this situation again." Becks said quietly moving closer to the couch where she sat.

"You mean spending the night with my drunk boss and his friend?" she sarcastically quipped.

"Exactly, you know Daniel and me always getting into trouble, we need someone to bail us out." He said taking a seat next to her on the couch.

"Or you could just not get in trouble." Betty said with a smile.

"But the bad boy image is just so appealing to women. Why give that up?" he whispered a mischievous smile playing at the corner of his lips.

"Maybe its not as appealing as you might think." She smiled knowing full well that it was probably the biggest lie she had ever told.

"Oh really?" he said a plan forming behind his gorgeous blue eyes.

"Uh-huh." Betty responded.

"If you say so." He said inching as close to her face as he could get without kissing her. He shifted his body position to where he was hovering right over her and then just when Betty expected and even really wanted him to kiss her, he got up. He just got up. "Its getting a little hot in here." He teased taking his shirt the rest of the way off and letting it fall to the floor where he stood. Then he turned around and jumped in bed.

"Well it's late. Goodnight Betty." Becks whispered sweetly.

"Goodnight, Becks." Betty managed breathlessly.

"Sweet dreams."

"You too." She whispered with a small smile crossing her face.

And as Becks lied on the couch that night he couldn't help but think how amazing it felt to possibly be in a relationship instead of what he usually got. He made up his mind to ask Betty on a date the next day…Let the Games Begin…he thought before drifting off to a peaceful sleep.


	4. Improvise is my Middle Name

**A/N**: And so it continues…again I must apologize for the long break and this is going to be a fairly short chapter, but well that is the way it must be to lead up to the date…with Betty and Becks…oh yes there is going to be a date…anyway I hope you enjoy!!

**Improvise is my Middle Name**

Betty woke the next morning with a smile on her face. For some reason Becks seemed to now have that affect on her. She stretched and glanced over at the spot she knew was the clocks resting place. It read 11:23a.m. And for a moment she laid there completely and utterly content with her life, but only for a moment. Peaking out from her covers she chanced a look at the other couch, the couch HE was sleeping on. Luckily her prayers were answered and when she glanced over at him, he was still in a deep, probably partially drink induced sleep. She slowly made her way over to where he slept and when she did smiled at how innocent and sweet he looked in his sleep. An innocence she knew was completely betrayed in just about every one of his waking hours.

She carefully and extremely quietly made her way from where Becks lay and found herself tiptoeing to Daniels room to make sure he was still counting zs as well. When she saw that he was, she sighed. Now she wouldn't have to actually face either one of them, but rather leave a note excusing herself and explaining that she had to go home. It was easier and better this way, she had decided. She grabbed her clothes and slipped into the bathroom to change. When she emerged she rummaged around for a slip of paper and a pen, which proved more difficult than originally anticipated. He is the editor-in-chief for a major magazine so you would assume that he would have more of this stuff around, she thought to herself smiling when she finally managed to find her required materials.

_Dear Daniel and Becks,_

_Sorry I have to run off so soon, but Dad and Hilda are expecting me back…I made some coffee for you; it should still be warm when you get up. Thanks again for letting me borrow your clothes and letting me sleep over here. It was fun. Well see you Monday I presume._

_Betty._

That should do it, Betty thought smiling to herself. She rushed into the kitchen and made some coffee. Then she laid out some cups to make it easier, and the sugar of course. While she did this she noticed that her couch looked terrible. I have to fix it she thought, unable to resist the urge to clean up what she had disturbed. Once she managed to very quietly fold the covers and lay them on the pillow on the couch she left. Its better this way, she thought, now nobody will start getting their hopes up about a relationship that is never going to happen. She was of course thinking of herself. Little did she know that at that exact moment Becks was dreaming about that very thing…and he couldn't have been happier about the prospect.

……………………………

Sunlight began to invade his eyelids and when the light became too much for him to bear, Becks woke up. He stretched and glanced over at the clock, which now read 12:41. Smiling he replayed the events of the previous night in his mind, some of which were a little hazy because of his alcohol consumption, but he remembered the good parts, which in his mind was any part that included his newfound dream girl Betty Suarez.

He stretched slightly and then he decided to chance a look at the couch near him, just as Betty had done only an hour previously, but unlike Betty he didn't see his crush, only the couch with the covers folded and placed kindly on the pillow. He sighed. He knew without even reading the note, he was yet to know existed, what had happened. She had left without saying goodbye. After all how many times had he done the exact same thing to a girl? Only his was worse he assumed because he had slept with them and given them hope of a future with him. A future he knew the whole time was never going to happen. But this was different he knew it. Betty was different. His heart sunk. He didn't know enough about her yet. He needed more. He knew her name and her favorite fairy tale, and that only made his questions increase. He had to get Daniel to tell him her number. He had to ask her out on a proper date. He just had to. After all Daniel knew that Betty was different, he would tell him, maybe even help him. This day had not started off at all like Becks had planned, but as everyone who knew Becks knew, Improvise was his Middle Name.

* * *

Hope you all liked it!! Please review…I want to know what you think!!


	5. The East River in January

**A/N**: First off thank you for the reviews they really do make my day!! Okay so this is a pretty short little chapter that explains how the date came to be…The date is next though so stay tuned…Also the East River in January thing is a nod to the episode that I believe is titled 'In or Out' which happens to be one of my favorite episodes...anyway hope you enjoy!

**The East River in January**

Becks smiled at the receipt sitting in front of him. A receipt for a dozen red roses, he knew would be on their way to Betty's desk, hopefully arriving mere moments before he did. He undid the uppermost button of his shirt, put on a dab of his favorite cologne, and checked his hair one last time in the mirror before he set off.

It was finally Monday so his carefully calculated plan could be put into action. Daniel had suggested that instead of calling Betty he ask her out in person, he said it was more romantic or something, in the end Becks had agreed. While originally this plan seemed full proof, in hindsight not so much. He had left out one key factor when making this brilliant plan, his nerves.

As Becks stepped into the Meade building his stomach leaped into his chest and butterflies swarmed frantically about. If he had ever been more nervous in his entire life he couldn't recall at that moment. Taking a deep, calming breath he made his way to the elevator and pressed the button that read 28. All too soon the elevator dinged announcing his arrival. Taking another deep breath he made his way down the circular entrance to MODE and toward Betty, much to his chagrin with Amanda trailing him the entire way.

Once Betty was in sight he smiled despite himself. She had a way of warming his heart without words. Of course it didn't hurt that she seemed to be admiring the roses he had sent her.

"So do you like them?" he asked with a smile.

Betty whirled around to see Becks standing their smiling at her with a certain glint in his eyes, which she also happened to notice, were, if it was possible, even more incredible in the daylight. Shaking her thoughts he replied, "They're beautiful…did you send them?"

"Yeah, you don't have another secret admirer I don't know about do you?" He said smiling once again and making his way closer to her.

Before she could respond however a laugh broke their gaze. It was Amanda. "Wait, you don't actually like _HER _do you?" she questioned quite sure her ears were deceiving her.

Betty rolled her eyes but Becks saw the hurt there and it upset him. He suddenly felt bad that he was once like Amanda. "Yes I do. Do you have a problem with that?" he questioned the upset he felt clearly displayed in his tone.

"Uh…no." Amanda stated clearly shocked at his sudden hostility. And with one last look in their direction she was gone.

"Becks…thanks but you didn't have to…" Betty began slightly embarrassed.

"Betty look I know I don't know you too well and you don't know me too well either, but nobody deserves to be treated like that…especially not you." He said sincerely.

Betty smiled and began to blush, Becks couldn't resist smiling too. They held each others gaze for a few moments until Betty decided to speak.

"So ummm, why did you send me a dozen beautiful red roses?" she questioned looking into his gorgeous sky blue eyes.

"Honestly?" he questioned looking suspicious.

"That would be nice…yeah." She quipped.

"To butter you up."

"For what?" she questioned curiosity and hope getting the better of her. And then all of a sudden without warning Betty saw a shift. His cocky demeanor seemed to disappear and she would have sworn, had she not known this to be false, that he looked as though he had swallowed a very large pumpkin. Her like of him was increasing ever still by this display of…well…humanness.

He swallowed hard and began. "Well like I said just a minute ago we don't know each other too well and I was thinking that maybe…if you wanted too…that we could go out to dinner on Friday night…you know to get to know each other better." Apprehension and worry were etched into his face and his eyes displayed fear and hope. She smiled.

"You mean like a date?"

He merely nodded and looked down.

"I would love to." She stated shyly. His head shot up and his whole face shone with glee when she said this. He was even more handsome when he smiled.

"Okay well I have a photo shoot today. One I'm a little late for a photo shoot actually, anyway I'll call you later and we'll decide all the details." He stated as he walked away. And Betty could have sworn she heard a _YES!_ as he left the building.

Glancing once more toward her flowers she noticed Daniel was in his office working, or at least pretending to. She knew he would want to know how it went so she ran in to tell him the news.

"So how did it go?" he questioned the moment she entered, apparently accepting the gig was up.

"Good…we're having dinner Friday night." She smiled, but Daniel who in working so closely with her had become a good friend saw the apprehension behind the smile.

"Still worried huh?" he questioned taking a seat next to her on the white couch in his office.

"A little, "Betty admitted. "I mean Daniel he's used to going out with models and I'm just a regular girl from Queens who hasn't been a size two in a very long time." she finished slightly exasperated.

"Betty I've been Becks. I've dated the models and after a while it's not enough, you want something with substance, something real, someone to come home to at night. Betty…Becks thinks he may have found that with you and I see you feel it too, so don't you owe it to both of you to give it a shot?" he looked at Betty who had tears in her eyes. Sometimes she found it very easy to believe that this man had graduated from Harvard due to his own smarts and not his Daddy's money. Now was one of those times. She pulled him into a tight hug and muttered something that sounded like thanks before getting up and heading toward the door.

"Betty."

"Yeah, Daniel?" she questioned turning around to face her boss and best friend.

"Who knows, maybe he'll make you want to swim across the East River in January." Daniel said with a smile. Betty returned the smile.

"Maybe." She said. And she returned to her desk and once again looked at the beautiful roses Becks had sent her. She smiled thinking of him. Friday _CAN'T _come fast enough she thought with a smile, and across town at his photo shoot Becks was thinking the exact same thing.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed it!!


	6. Date Night But For Whom?

**A/N: **I am sorry it took me sooooo very long to update…but well I don't know I kind of lost inspiration for this story…so well sorry again…but don't worry my inspiration has returned and I am going to continue…I originally planned for this to be Betty and Becks all the way with Daniel friendship but a great idea just popped into my head so we will see how it goes…Read to find out what my idea is …anyway hope you enjoy!

**Date Night (But For Whom?)**

Betty glanced into the mirror for what seemed like he hundredth time tonight. She generally didn't pay much attention to things like appearance but tonight was different. It was her first date with Becks and she wanted to look like someone he would be into. Even after Daniel's reassurances that all Becks wanted was for her to be herself she couldn't help but think of all the various models he had slept with over the years and she was keenly aware that she didn't look like that.

She took a deep breath, on more quick look in the mirror and descended downstairs to await her date. Ten minutes later a town car that resembled the one Daniel generally used as a mode of transportation arrived outside. Butterflies fluttered through her stomach as she waited for the inevitable knock that would soon be at her front door. As she had anticipated it soon came.

When she opened the door she couldn't help but smile at the beautiful man standing in front of her with a bouquet of red roses, and when he saw her smile he couldn't help but return the sentiment.

"You look great, Betty" he said beautiful blue eyes glistening in the light. And boy did she ever. Betty was wearing a form fitting navy blue dress that hugged her in all the right places with a slight V-neck, that was just low enough to drive a man insane, but not low enough to betray her modest nature.

"Thanks, Daniel but what are you doing here?" Betty questioned confused. Partially because she knew that he knew she was going on a date with Becks tonight and partially because there was a small part of her that was glad that it was Daniel at her door right now…and she couldn't quite place why that would be.

"Sorry to just barge in, I was thinking Becks would probably be late and I just wanted to wish you good luck again." Daniel smiled stopping only moments before he gave her the thumbs up. He cringed, knowing she most likely had already interpreted its hidden meaning.

"Daniel! Why did you just do that?" she questioned loudly.

"Do what?" he said feigning ignorance and attempting to distract her with his most charming smile.

"Don't pretend you don't know. If you have something to say Daniel just say it." Betty stated loudly giving Daniel the look that told him he had better do it or else.

"Okay fine…I don't know how good of an idea this date thing with you and Becks is." he said biting his lip and looking down at the floor. And though she hated to admit it, that made her heart soften just a bit.

"But earlier, Monday, you said it was okay. You thought it was a good idea." she stated in a half hearted, seemingly sad tone.

He led her to the couch and sat down. "I know what I said earlier Betty and I wanted to believe it then, hell I still want to believe it, but I realized that I was using myself instead of Becks. I know what it is like to be him, you know I do, and well Betty you know how I was with women and I just don't want that to happen to you is all."

"You mean you don't think he actually likes me?" Betty said tears welling up in her eyes threatening to spill.

"Hey no that's not what I meant. Betty he'd be crazy not to like you. I do think he has feelings for you, I just don't know if he is ready for a real relationship. The kind of relationship you deserve, especially after everything you went through with Henry and Gio, and I just don't know if he is ready to be that guy, for anyone, at least not yet, and I don't want you to get hurt because of that." Daniel half whispered lifting Betty's head up with his thumb. Her lip was quivering and tears were in her eyes and he suddenly had the strangest urge to kiss her.

"Daniel…" was all she managed to get out before she threw her arms around him and enveloped him in a hug, and for the first time he really hugged her back. They sat there for a moment then Betty pulled away a little, not completely, just enough to be able to look back into his eyes and whispered, "Thank you." and when she said it she leaned in, she couldn't tell you why she did it but she did.

She just for once wanted to do something without thinking, without worrying about the consequences or anything like that. And at that exact moment looking into Daniel's gorgeous blue eyes she wanted to kiss him more than she would later admit, so she did. At first it was gentle and sweet and she could tell he was caught off guard, but the longer it went on and nobody broke away the deeper and more passionate it got, and Betty knew why every woman who had ever kissed him wanted nothing more than to do it every day for the rest of their life. If Daniel Meade was anything it was a phenomenal kisser. When the need for air became too much they finally broke away from each other.

"Wow." was all she could say. And they were both surprised and extremely embarrassed when a voice behind them said, "Yeah wow is right."

Looking over her shoulder Betty saw Becks. He had chocolates in one hand and was dressed in a pinstriped suit that made him look like a model. But she also noticed that his eyes looked sad, almost longing.

"Becks I can explain…" Betty began walking toward him cheeks flushed from the kiss and the embarrassment.

"No Betty it's okay, you know what I kind of thought I got that vibe from you two but everyone told me, including Daniel, that you were just friends." he said in a tone that didn't seem angry, which shocked both Daniel and Betty.

"No you are right…we are." she attempted to argue, but it sounded weak to her own ears, especially with what he had just witnessed.

"Betty…don't. It's okay, but thank you anyway you made me feel like no woman has in a really long time and I will never regret that. But well I don't know what Daniel may have told you tonight, but this week that I had to think about us; I did, and I just don't know if I could be the kind of guy that deserves a girl like you. Not yet anyway, but thanks to you I think I want to be that kind of guy. So just so you know I'm not giving up. If Danny wants a fight he's got one, because I think we would be great together..," he said smiling. He then handed her the chocolates, hit Daniel jokingly on the shoulder and walked out of the door.

And standing there alone with Daniel in what seemed to be the quietest room in the quietest house in the entire universe her mind starting to race. Daniel was her boss, and her best friend, would he fight Becks for her? Did Daniel and Becks really both want her? How was this going to affect her and Daniels relationship? Did she have feelings for him beyond friendship that she hadn't been aware of until tonight. What were they going to do, could they pretend like it hadn't just happened? What had she gotten herself into this time?

* * *

Well I hope you enjoyed it…It isn't over yet and I'm still not sure how it is going to end because I make it up as I go along…anyway please review!!


	7. Strange Encounter and thoughts

**A/N: **Okay so hopefully this didn't take too long for me to update…Personally I really like love triangles and the idea of a Becks/Betty/Daniel love triangle really fascinates me…Oh and also I do know that Becks is suppose to be a dog and I totally understand why for some readers it may seem unrealistic his overnight change, but for the intents and purposes of this story I chose to see Becks as simply misunderstood, like Daniel always was…so anyway maybe that answers a question or two? Sorry in advance for any grammer or spelling mistakes but well what can I say I am only human...Anyway hope you enjoy…

**Strange Encounters…and Thoughts**

Betty woke up on Saturday morning with still the slightest hope that it had all been a dream, that she hadn't kissed Daniel and that Becks hadn't said he was going to fight for her. After all two gorgeous men who liked her, that was like what one of the signs of the apocalypse right? But when she went downstairs and found Daniel still asleep on her couch she knew that it had indeed happened. And that fact confused her even more. Especially now standing there watching this gorgeous man take sweet, sleepy breaths. If it was possible he was even more handsome when he was in deep slumber, maybe because it was the one time he seemed completely at peace. The only time his mind wasn't racing, and he wasn't feeling some past hurt.

The fact that she had allowed the thought of Daniel being handsome to cross her mind was shocking to Betty. Of course she had always known he was a very attractive man, sometimes too attractive for his own good, but she had never, until last night, allowed herself to think of him as _her _type. To allow herself to be caught up in his smile or his eyes was something that both excited and frightened her. The mere fact that she was having those thoughts frightened her. And for some reason made her feel guilty. She knew why though. It was because of Becks, she felt like she had betrayed him somehow last night, like she should have saved that kiss for him. Should have wanted to kiss him. And in fact the thing that kept her confusion heightened was that she did still want to. And she just wasn't that type of girl.

"Betty are you okay?" a groggy voice from somewhere near her came.

"Yeah I'm fine." she said coming back down to earth recognizing the voice as Daniels.

Daniel took the throw off of himself to reveal his shirt disheveled and partially unbuttoned and Betty momentarily thought it unfair that he was able to look so good without any effort whatsoever. He then slowly moved to a sitting position on the couch before continuing. "So listen about last night…" he began trailing off toward the end.

"Daniel, it's okay I know you didn't mean it you were just caught up." Betty said feigning a calm she did not feel.

"Betty you're wrong, some part of me did want that, I just don't know where it came from, or why, and I promise you this isn't some line, but I need some time to figure that out, so until then would you hate me if I asked you if we could still be friends?" he stated in a tone that sounded as though he was afraid that she was going to jump on him and attack at any given moment. The thought entertained her.

"Daniel of course I wouldn't hate you, I think we both need some time to figure some things out and then, well until then I mean, we can just stay friends." she smiled.

They both let out an unconsciously held breath, simultaneously hoping to get to the bottom of whatever they were feeling before something happened that could ruin their friendship. That thought scared Daniel more than any other, Betty was his best friend, his confidante, his support system, he didn't think he could handle it if that was ruined, he didn't think he could go on. He didn't even know if he remembered how to live without Betty by his side.

"Daniel are you okay?" Betty said breaking him out of his thoughts.

"Yeah, sorry guess I'm still a little tired." he stated yawning to get the full effect.

"Okay do you want me to call your town car?" Betty questioned smiling.

"Sure, thanks, but you know today is Saturday, and technically we aren't at work so you don't have to do that for me." he smiled, his million watt smile, and once again Betty took notice in a way she had never allowed herself to in the past.

"I know, I only do it because I'm still your friend, regardless of the day of the week." she said smiling and playfully knocking his feet off the coffee table as she passed.

In a few minutes his town car arrived and it was time to say goodbye. At least for the time being.

"Well see you Monday Daniel." she smiled pulling him in for one of her friendly hugs.

"See you." he responded and without thinking he bent down and placed a light kiss on her cheek. In fact for a moment she wasn't even sure it had actually happened, that was until.

"Crap." he muttered barely audible from a whisper. Than in a more pronounced tone he said, "Sorry Betty it was just a…reflex." he said sighing and closing his beautiful baby blues.

And for a moment Betty was speechless, she was literally at a loss for what to say, hell she couldn't even think, all she could recognize was Daniels cologne and how overpowering it was, and how amazingly Daniel like it smelled. She had never noticed before that he smelled slightly of apple pie, cinnamon, and some other mystery smell that apparently also came with the ability to block out ones senses. When she was finally able to form a thought again she responded. " Okay, friends do that sometimes right?" though it sounded forced to her.

"Yeah, right?" he stated confusion enhancing his already too handsome features.

"Uh-huh." she responded.

"Anyway I really should go and get some rest. Take care okay. See you Monday." he smiled as he walked into the sunlight, and he turned around once to wave goodbye from the car, and then he was gone.

………………At Becks Apartment………………

Becks woke up that morning and rolled over in bed. He had dreamt last night that nothing had actually happened between Daniel and Betty and that they had gone on their date, had a wonderful time, and even shared a mind blowing kiss goodnight.

But he knew it was just a dream, especially since when he awoke, he noticed a mystery blonde in bed next to him, and for a moment his heart stopped. _CRAP YOU IDIOT…_he yelled at himself inside his own head. _What the crap did you do? I mean damn you couldn't wait a little longer you idiot._ He thought to himself, feeling worse by the second, just last night he had stood in Betty's presence and told her he wanted to be a better guy, the kind of guy who would deserve her, and then what, he went to some bar, got drunk, and had random sex with a stranger? The last part didn't really shock him, after all how many other mornings just like this had he woken up in the arms of a woman he couldn't even remember meeting, hell forget about the name, he never had enough time to remember those either.

But he was changing even if the change was gradual, he was becoming a better guy. Hell two weeks ago it wouldn't have bothered him to find a strange, gorgeous, blonde in his bed, but this morning it did. He felt…guilty, like what he did was wrong, like he was a bad guy for doing it, and that he wasn't used to. Daniel had been right when he said that Betty has a way of making you feel like you are meant to be a better guy, even if you are a shameful one now. In the short amount of time he had spent with her he knew that just being around someone who is so kind, caring, and thoughtful can make you feel like your worth it. Like Daniels, his parents had sent him to the best schools, given into his every whim and while he never lacked in the money department, he wasn't used to feeling wanted. He wasn't used to feeling like he mattered enough for anyone to care. And when you have spent an entire lifetime feeling basically worthless, like the only thing you have to offer of yourself is how you look, when somebody comes along and sees past that, sees what is on the inside, it makes you look at yourself. It makes you feel like you deserve to be loved, wanted, needed, listened to and respected. It makes you feel whole.

He assumed that was how Daniel felt every day when he was with Betty. Daniel had been through so much in his lifetime that sometimes it still amazed Becks that he was able to keep going, to move on. Any outsider would have thought him crazy for saying Daniel Meade had gone through a lot in his life because they only saw what they were supposed to see. A rich, hot, young guy who got whatever he wanted through sex, and yeah maybe one girl broke his heart, but he probably deserved it. Becks saw the man underneath the image. Daniel had lived a hard life, never feeling wanted or loved by his father, always being picked on by his older brother who his worshiped, dealing with an alcoholic mother, and the loss of said brother, then his return, and his parents divorce, finding out his dad was a cheater, getting his heart broken, his dad getting reengaged and then dying. And always feeling like he could never live up to the man he was supposed to be. Becks loved Daniel like a brother, and he could see all the things about Daniel that he couldn't see in himself, just like Betty could.

Maybe he should back off, maybe he should let Daniel have Betty, lord knows he probably deserves her more, maybe he even loves her but human beings are in general selfish creatures. And while he loved Daniel like a brother, he also felt like there could be something with him and Betty, maybe love, maybe not, but he felt like he owed it to himself to find out. Who knows maybe he could be the kind of guy to settle down and have a family, one day…in the far away future of course, but it was possible nonetheless. And he had to see. Just in case.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed...please review...they make me update faster:)


	8. It's Clear to See, I'm the Odd Man Out

**A/N:** Okay so here I am again, I was originally hoping to drag out the Betty/Daniel/Becks thing as long as I could but now I don't know I am kind of eager to get rid of Becks, even though I love him, so I believe this chapter will be about Becks and well his departure from this particular story... so this was originally going to be a Betty/Becks story but now it is Daniel and Betty, sorry I don't know how it happened but it just did…and as always enjoy!

**It's Clear to See I'm the Odd Man Out**

Becks sat in his home office, looking around for an idea to pop into his head, and all at once one miraculously appeared. He would go to the office, Mode that was, and tell Betty he needed to talk to her. The other morning he had made the decision that he needed to see if there could ever be anything with him and Betty. Anything more than just friendship. He knew how Daniel felt about her, though he had never admitted it, probably not even to himself. Becks knew Daniel loved her, it was just a matter of time until Daniel realized it himself.

Becks knew he was probably wasting his time, he saw the way Betty had looked at Daniel after their kiss, embarrassment and excitement clearly written on her face. And he had decided sometime between last night and this morning that if Betty decided to turn him down, he would point it out to her. Tell her to go for it, because he knew that it could be, she could be, just what Daniel needed. Just what he had been looking for.

He quickly got dressed, fearing the worst, and yet not anxious about the outcome. Something good was going to come from this, it was only a question of for whom. Taking one quick glance in the mirror he was out the door, and onto the rest of his life.

When he arrived at the Meade Building around thirty minutes later his heart began racing with anticipation. He slowly got out of his town car and made his way across the lobby of the building, it wasn't until he was actually on the elevator however that he felt like his stomach was in his chest. Something had changed, and he wasn't sure what it was. Between Friday and now, it was like a light bulb had been turned on inside of his brain. And he knew what he had to do. In fact for the first time in his life Becks was going to do something completely selfless. He was going to help these two completely opposite, completely sweet, and completely clueless people see that they were in love. His best friend and his assistant. A few years ago the idea would have disgusted him. Hell a few weeks ago. Daniel was too young to let something as ridiculous as falling in love stop all his amazing partying. Too young to settle down and start a family.

Just then a loud ding tore him from his thoughts and announced his arrival on the 28th floor. Taking a deep and calming breath Becks walked effortlessly and gracefully out of the elevator. Inevitably all of the women in the office turned to face him as he walked by.

He smiled and winked at a few of them, but nothing so obvious that they would feel it was an invitation, after all he was on a mission. When he finally arrived next to Betty's desk he had to cough to get her attention. When she looked up and saw him, he saw the embarrassment from the other night fill her eyes.

"Becks…" was all she could manage, but he had put a hand up to stop her regardless.

"Wait don't say anything, where is Daniel?" was his simple question. Confused but slightly relieved that he didn't seem angry, or like he was going to jump her she pointed toward his office, and there he sat face deep in some article.

"Follow me." was the only thing he said before walking slowly into Daniel's office motioning her to follow. She obliged without argument.

"Danny Boy." Becks said walking up to his friends desk and taking a seat in front of it propping his feet on it simultaneously. Daniel gave him a look and he took his feet down once again.

"Becks, what are you doing here? Betty is there something…?" Daniel stated confused by the mere fact of Becks being here, and Betty's standing close to the door slightly afraid self.

Becks looked behind him and then smiled. "Betty come on in all the way, and shut the door Danny, you and I need to have a talk." he stated in an authoritative tone.

Once again she obliged.

"Don't call me Danny, Beckett, and what do you mean have a talk, you know some people have real jobs that they have to do during the day Becks." Daniel stated in a tone of clear annoyance.

"This is more important than some stupid job Daniel."

"To you anything is Becks." Daniel stated finally putting his red pen down and moving out from behind his desk to go take a seat on the small white couch next to Betty. Once he was seated he put his hands on his knees and looked up at Becks like okay lets just say what you were going to say and we can all go back to our normal lives look.

Becks got up and moved to one of the chairs opposite the couch. "Okay so we need to have a talk…about Friday night."

At this Betty's cheeks flushed rose petal pink, and she decided to speak up. "No you know what Daniel is right, we have a lot of work to do." She stated quickly attempting to get up, when a soft warm hand reached up and gently pulled at her arm. Looking back she saw it was Daniels and when she looked into his blue eyes so full of pleading she took a seat.

"Okay so what were you saying Becks?" Daniel questioned, and neither Betty nor Becks had forgotten that his hand still rested lightly on her arm. It send unexpected chills up and down her spine every few seconds.

Becks looked from Daniel to Betty and a smile began to form. Somehow being around two people that are that much in love, even if they are blissfully unaware of it, just makes you want to smile. Shaking off his thoughts he continued, "So I seem to recall that Friday night, I said something to you Betty, something about you making me want to be a better guy and that was true, but I faltered, I got drunk and slept with some model, hell I don't know what her name was…" he was suddenly interrupted by Daniel.

"I knew it, I knew you didn't deserve her." Daniel whispered more to himself than anybody else.

Before Becks could speak however Betty did, "Daniel you shouldn't say that, at least he admitted his wrongdoings it takes a real man to do that." she stated smiling at him, and once again he felt like he mattered, maybe to everybody else on Earth he was a piece of shit, but to her he mattered, and he knew to Daniel too, and that was enough.

"Betty it's okay, anyway what I was trying to say, Danny, is that I also remember saying I was going to fight for you Betty, but now I don't think I can. It's clear to see, I'm the odd man out." he said in a soft very childlike voice.

Betty smiled, Daniel however lost his temper. "Why aren't you going to fight for her? What do you think she isn't good enough for you?" he yelled standing up. Becks merely smiled. Betty looked outraged, but before she could reprimand Daniel, Becks spoke again.

"No in fact she is way too good for me. Too good for you too you know? But I guess the heart wants what the heart wants huh? Anyway the real reason I came here today was to say something to both of you. Life is too short to be afraid of going after the things that matter. Too short to be scared to go after what you want. And way too damn short to let love pass you by without even the slightest of glances in its direction."

"Wha…" Daniel began confused, but once again Becks cut him off.

"Look sometimes I'm pretty dense, but even I know what a gift love is, how it should be treasured and held onto. So here I am to tell you don't let your opportunity pass you by, and if you don't know what the hell I am talking about give yourselves a minute, it'll come to you. Anyway I got to go, I'm flying to London tomorrow for a photo shoot. Oh and by the way Daniel remember that little thing you told me about the East River in January…take your own advice…see you guys, hell who knows, maybe the next time we meet Betty you will be wearing white." Then he smiled winked and just walked out of the door.

* * *

Hope that was a good chapter, honestly I feel like I am kind of writing crappy right now…anyway, hopefully I will be able to update soon and we find out what's going on with Daniel and Betty…please review!


	9. Speechless

**A/N**: Yey Ugly Betty is back, so here I am to continue my fan fiction with enthusiasm…hope you all love it!!

**Speechless…**

Sometimes speechless is really the only way to describe how you feel. And that was what was happening to Daniel Meade right now. His best friend, Becks, had just basically told Betty that Daniel was in love with her. And while it was true, Daniel hadn't been quite ready to throw that out there. What if she didn't reciprocate his feelings? What if Becks had just ruined the best thing that had ever happened to him? How was he expected to go on with his life if suddenly Betty decided she didn't want to be in it? Suddenly a small voice tore him from his thoughts. It was Betty.

"Daniel?" she questioned concern and fear clearly showing through in her features.

"Yeah Betty?" he responded still not turning around to face her completely simply out of fear.

"I'm sorry…" she stated in a voice scarcely above a whisper.

"For what?" he whispered back, for the first time turning to face her.

"I know this is what you were scared of…so I'm sorry I let it happen." she stated still whispering and never letting her eyes wander from there trained position on the floor.

"Betty? What do you mean? Let what happen?" he said reaching out and lifting her head up with his fingers until she was face level with him.

She took a deep breath before beginning. "I'm sorry that Becks is right. At least on my end. Daniel I realized it a long time ago, but I never would allow myself to admit it, not even in my own mind. I don't exactly remember when it happened, it was more of a gradual change you know, one day I looked up and you were more than just a friend, you were my world. But still I tried to deny it, never allowing myself those thoughts. Never allowing myself hope, because I knew it would never be. We could never be. But Daniel please don't stop being my friend, I can't live without you in my life." she said looking into his crystal blue eyes that were filled with tears, tears that mirrored her own.

Slowly and suddenly he smiled, not one of his fake smiles, but the ones that made Betty wonder how she could have ever lived without them. The ones that allowed her to see not only into his heart but into his soul. "Betty, are you kidding me? You just said everything that I have been dying to say to you since, hell, I don't even remember when. Betty before you my life was this jumbled mess , hell it wasn't even a life, it was an existence, but then you walked, or more like fell into my life and made me complete. Betty you mean more to me than I could ever try to explain. I am everything I am because of you. Betty Suarez I wish I could tell you how much you mean to me but I can't because you leave me speechless."

Betty smiled at hearing the words she had never dared to dream she would be able to. A smile that Daniel returned in full force.

"Betty I have an idea."

"What kind of idea?" Betty stated still realing from the unexpected turn of events this afternoon had taken.

"How about tonight or tomorrow, whichever suits you best, we go out, on our first official date?" he smiled surprised by how incredibly comfortable he felt asking his best friend and assistant out on a date.

"Tonight sounds good." she smiled still not entirely convinced this wasn't some strange but amazing dream.

"But first as my assistant there is something I order you to do."

She raised her eyebrows at him.

"Okay request, there is something I request you do." he rephrased standing up and taking her hand in his. He led her toward the window in his office and closed the curtain. As he did Betty's heart began to beat 100 miles and hour.

"Daniel…" she began pulling away from him.

"Betty? What's wrong?" he questioned slightly confused.

"Daniel, we haven't even been on a date yet. Besides I'm not that kind of girl." she said looking down at her shoes as she spoke, embarrassment showing in her features.

"Betty what the hell are you talking about? I just wanted one little kiss." he said running a hand through his hair and sitting back down on the couch.

"Oh" Betty said cheeks flushing crimson.

"No Betty it is my fault. If I wasn't such a damn horn dog you wouldn't have ever thought that." he said his voice muffled by the fact that his face was now in his hands.

"No Daniel I'm sorry it was my fault. I don't know why I thought that…I was being insecure is all…I'm sorry." she said rushing to his side and taking the seat next to him.

"Betty don't be insecure. You don't need to be. Do you remember when I told you that you were better than any model? I meant that…every word. You are the most incredible person I have ever met in my life."

"Daniel I mean look at this. Look at us. Do you honestly think I have no reason to be insecure in this relationship? Daniel you are one of the most eligible bachelors in New York, you are rich, smart, handsome, I'm just Betty."

"You are so much more than just Betty. You are smart, talented, incredible, and very beautiful." Daniel whispered brushing a stray hair out of her face.

"Thank you Daniel but I know I am no model."

"I thought I already settled this, you're better." he smiled and before she could protest or stop him or even think he leaned forward and kissed her. At first it was gentle and sweet, but as his desire overtook him it became much more passionate and desperate. He kissed her deeper and traced his tongue along her lips slowly and tantalizingly asking for her permission to enter, she yielded quickly with a small moan in the back of her throat. Soon the kiss became more than either had bargained for and Daniel found himself on top of Betty on the small white couch in his office. He wanted her so badly, and she wasn't putting up much of a fight. But her words from earlier stopped him. _Daniel...I'm not that kind of girl. _And he didn't want her to be. He didn't want to make her that kind of girl. And so even though it took all of the self control he had he stopped kissing her and got off the couch.

"Daniel is something wrong?" Betty said in a sweet innocent voice.

He rubbed his hand through his hair again, making it more of a disheveled and adorable mess than it already was.

"I'm sorry Betty, I thought I could control myself better, I just, you were so…I'm sorry." he finished.

"No Daniel I'm sorry, just a minute ago I was mad at you because I thought that" she gestured toward the couch, "was what you wanted, and then I…well I didn't want to stop…I guess I wasn't expecting it to be so…perfect." she smiled.

"I wasn't either…but it was wasn't it? Perfect I mean." he smiled at her.

"Yeah, beyond perfect." she smiled back.

"But Betty still, regardless of how amazing and perfect it was. I still think we should wait, a bit, you know we should at least have a real date first." he smiled walking toward her.

"I agree with you boss." she smiled back at him.

"And we probably need to get back to work…we have been in here a while, with the curtain closed, wouldn't want them to start spreading rumors would we?" Daniel smiled closing the distance between him and Betty in one long stride.

"Of course not…but one more little kiss couldn't hurt right? I mean since they are probably already talking anyway." she responded.

"Betty I will never protest to one more kiss from you." he smiled as he wrapped her in his arms, this time being slower and sweeter with the kiss, afraid of where his passion might take him, he didn't want to overestimate his self control, he didn't know if he could resist twice.

"Now get back to work." Daniel said returning to his desk and looking down at the massive pile of paperwork in front of him.

"Look whose talking?" she smiled before exiting his office and taking a seat at her desk.

Daniel was glad that she had kept the curtain closed, or else he wouldn't have gotten an ounce of work done that day, just knowing she was out there made it hard for him to concentrate on his job. But the fact that she was his now, and they would soon be going on their first date calmed him down enough to allow him to finish off some of the massive pile of crap in front of him. He would have to remember to thank Becks the next time he saw him. _Maybe the next time we meet Betty, you'll be wearing white. _Daniel remembered him saying. Hell Becks for once I'm betting on you…Daniel thought with a smile.

* * *

Hope it didn't suck too bad, I am sorry if it isn't the best but my mind is kind of finding it hard to concentrate these days…anyway please review…it is that little button down yonder…:)


	10. Breathless

**A/N:** Okay so I attempted to update this as fast as I could…here goes Daniel/Betty's first date…hope you all love it!!

**Breathless…**

Daniel sat in his town car adjusting his cufflinks and trying his best to remain calm, hoping the whole time he wouldn't forget how to breathe. He was more nervous than he had ever been before and the fact that this night could either make him the happiest man on earth if it went right, or the most miserable if it went wrong, didn't exactly help matters. As the car slowly made it's way down the road on which Betty lived, his heart skipped several beats. In what seemed like no time at all, the driver had pulled over and was informing him that they had reached their destination. Taking one last deep breath he stepped out of the car and into the chilly streets.

When he reached the door, he stood still for a moment allowing his thoughts to collect and waiting for his courage to appear. However before either had a chance, the door swung open to reveal Betty. The smile on her face calmed him, but everything else threw him for a loop. Betty was wearing a very un-Betty-like low cut red dress with high heals on that were made to drive a man crazy. And believe Daniel they were doing their job on him right then. Unable to form a coherent thought he simply smiled, his adorable lopsided grin that Betty had come to love.

"Daniel are you okay?" she questioned after around 20 more seconds of just dumbfound looks and nervous glances.

Snapping back into reality he was finally able to speak. "Yeah, I'm great actually, Betty you look amazing…hell you look hot." he finished pulling her into a tight hug.

Laughing she responded. "You don't look so bad yourself. So where are we going anyway?"

"Uh…it's a surprise okay?" he smiled as he scooped her hand into his and lead her to the town car.

"Hmmm I don't know if I like the sound of that." she laughed as they took a seat in the car.

"You know where to go Ben." Daniel smiled still holding Betty by the hand, as he looked into her eyes.

"What is it?" she questioned after a few minutes of him staring at her in silence.

"Nothing, I was just wondering why it took me so long to realize it, when you were right there all along." he whispered, and from the look in his eyes Betty could tell it was something that bothered him, something he couldn't understand.

"Because Daniel we are best friends, and sometimes it is harder to see what is right in front of you. You don't question the motivations of your friends. You don't question why you love your friends, or why you are willing to do anything for them, you think it is just what makes you friends, that that is all it is. Sometimes it takes a while to realize that you have feelings for your best friend because you are too scared to allow yourself to realize it, too afraid of the repercussions if it isn't returned." she answered and Daniel felt almost as though she were speaking to herself instead of him.

"But you can't let fear run your life. You have to have enough courage to go after the things that matter. I'm so glad that Becks forced us to see what was there, who knows how long we would have spent too scared to see it. How much time we would have wasted with each other by being afraid." he said smiling as Betty did.

"Mr. Meade we have arrived." Came a voice that sounded as though it were a million miles away.

"Thanks Ben." Daniel responded turning back toward Betty to gauge her reaction to his surprise.

Betty looked up in amazement temporarily too stunned to speak. They were on the Brooklyn Bridge. Where she and Daniel had spent their first all-nighter together. That was the first time she had ever felt like Daniel and she could be more than boss and assistant, like they could be best friends. In the exact spot that they had eaten wedding cake at a few years back was a romantic dinner table set for two. Tears began to form in her eyes as they made their way toward it. For a moment she was too touched to even react.

"So how do you like it?" Daniel asked her.

Instead of responding verbally she pulled Daniel into a hug. And he could feel her shaking slightly.

"Wait is this okay? Did I do something wrong?" He questioned suddenly nervous by her reaction.

"No…it is perfect Daniel." she said pulling out of the hug slightly to see his handsome face. "I love it…how did you think of this place?"

"Well when Becks reminded me of the East River in January thing, I thought of this, and so when you said you would go out with me, I thought what better place than this. The place where I first began to think of you as a real friend." he smiled looking into her chocolate brown eyes that looked surprised and content.

"Daniel Meade you never cease to amaze me." she said finally releasing him from the hug and making her way over to the table to have a seat.

"In a good way though right?" he questioned taking the seat opposite Betty.

"Yes in a good way, honestly Daniel you need to have more confidence in yourself." she smiled.

He simply laughed. "You know you are probably the only person on Earth who thinks that I have a confidence problem." winking at her as he finished.

"Well I am probably the only person on Earth who knows the real you." she smiled back at him.

"True." was his only response.

They spent the next three hours laughing and joking and talking about everything under the sun. Daniel gave Betty more insight into his college years, and she was shocked to learn that he actually managed to get some work done in them. He told her about his love of college football, and baseball, and promised to take her to some games, assuring her in time she would love it too. Daniel learned more about Betty's childhood and her mother, her high school and college years, and where her love of magazines and writing stemmed from.

At the end of the night neither one of them wanted to leave, but of course nothing could last forever and eventually to both of their chagrin they had to depart.

Daniel walked Betty up to her door. "So I had a lot of fun tonight…in fact I wish it never had to end." he stated as they reached the threshold.

"I know what you mean. Who knew dinner could be so amazing?" she smiled.

"I love your smile." he stated smiling along with her.

"Well I love your eyes." she exclaimed looking into his gorgeous icy blue orbs.

Daniel took a deep breath. "Well I love you, Betty Suarez." he whispered for the first time allowing himself to speak those words aloud.

Taken aback, but happier than she could ever recall being she responded. "Well that's good because I love you too, Daniel Meade."

"Really?" he stated incredulously thinking his ears must be playing tricks on him because this was too good to be true.

"Yes really." she smiled.

And with that Daniel pulled her into a kiss.

* * *

So…good first date? Tell me your thoughts…the little review button is right here!!


	11. Wedding Vows

**A/N: **Okay so tonight's episode totally inspired me…especially the super long Detty hug the writers were so very nice to give us…hope you enjoy!!

**P.S.** I skipped ahead but there was a certain line that I just **HAD** to put in this fan fiction…he he if you recognize it cool beans for you hope you heart it so…

**Wedding Vows**

Daniel was standing in a dressing room at Saint Paul's Cathedral taking deep breaths in and out trying to force himself into a sense of calm and security that he was definitely not feeling at that particular moment. One emotion he was feeling however was extremely happy and overwhelmed. But that was to be expected, after all today was his wedding day. He almost laughed at the thought. A few years ago nobody would have believed that Daniel Meade, notorious playboy, would be committing the rest of his life to just one woman.

But love had intervened, if you asked Daniel love had saved him. She had saved him, more times than he could count, and sometimes more than he could care to remember. _God how did I get so damn lucky? _He questioned as he paced back and forth anxious to get on with the rest of his life. It was the waiting that was killing him. He had been ready to marry Betty Suarez since their first date and only by convincing himself that it would have freaked Betty out way too much to ask her so soon had he managed to wait for 6 months…what he hadn't anticipated was how long planning a wedding would take, hell that had taken another 6 months, so here he was well into 4 years into knowing Betty and finally he was getting to marry her.

"Daniel, it's time for us to go out there." Daniels best man, Becks, stated popping his head into the room where he was standing.

"Okay man." he responded putting his coat on and taking one last look in the mirror.

"So dude, you ready?" Becks laughed as they walked down the hallway and out of the door on the side of the alter where he would wait for Betty.

"I've been ready for a year." Daniel responded whispering now because of the close proximity to the guests.

"I know you have dude." was Becks simple response.

"I wanted to thank you by the way. I mean if it wasn't for you who knows I may still not have admitted to myself how much I loved Betty." Daniel said smiling back at his best friend.

"No problem man. You are one damn lucky son of a bitch though, no offense but how you got that lucky, I will never understand."

"Trust me Becks I know how lucky I am, as for how I got so lucky I honestly don't know, but I am sure as hell happy I did."

"Maybe one day I will be so lucky." Becks stated wistfully and Daniel was proud of him. Becks had made true on his promise to Betty of becoming a better guy, in fact he just got out of a 7 month long relationship, in which he had gotten his heart broken. But he was lucky as Betty would have said, to have the courage to make that leap. And Daniel was sure if somebody like him could manage to get somebody like Betty to love him, than surely Becks could to. After all they don't call it true love for nothing.

At that moment the priest came up to Daniel and steered him, Becks, and DJ, who was one of Daniel's groomsmen over to where he would stand when taking his vows. Vows he and Betty had decided to write themselves.

"Are you ready son?" the priest asked him as he saw the doors open in anticipation for Betty's arrival.

"Very." was the only word that came to his mind. But soon he lost almost all of his coherent thought when the music started to play and he spotted Betty at the end of the aisle, slowly walking toward him in the most beautiful white dress he had ever seen. Betty looked incredible, she was glowing, and crying. He was at a complete loss for words when he saw her, tears began forming in his eyes and he attempted to stop them from flowing, but failed.

When she reached the end of the aisle she gave him a classic Betty smile, which lit up his whole world. He only vaguely heard the priest ask Ignacio who gave Betty to be wed and faintly remembered a mumbled take good care of my little girl before he was facing his soon to be wife and was told it was his turn to say his vows.

Choking down a few more tears he began. "Betty Suarez, I don't even know where to start. I guess I never really thought that I was the marrying kind before I met you. I never really thought about a lot of things before I met you, like what it meant to be nice and kind, and what it was like to see the world through optimistic instead of pessimistic eyes. Betty over these last few years of knowing you I have learned so much about life in general, but more importantly about friendship and love. About what it means to truly be there for somebody, to love them and understand them, to embrace rather than reject their flaws, not that you have any that I've ever noticed. Betty when you met me I was a lost cause, I was a shell of a person who didn't believe in anything anymore and you saved me you showed me what living is all about. And that's not to say that we didn't have some bumps along the way because we did, but like you once told me anything you truly want has to be worth fighting for, and so I want you to know Betty that today in front of all the people we both love that I will fight for you everyday for the rest of my life. I will protect you, love you, respect you, cherish you, and will never hurt you. Betty you are the very best thing that has ever happened to me and I aim to keep you forever. So if you will have me than I promise you I will try my best every day for the rest of my existence to make you the happiest girl in the world. I love you Betty Suarez. I never want to let you go." he finished tears now making his icy blue eyes shine.

The priest then turned to Betty.

"Well dear it is your turn." he smiled an old wrinkled and warm smile.

Betty wiped some tears from her eyes and smiled up at the love of her life before beginning. "Daniel Meade, I guess I'll begin near the beginning. When I was growing up I always dreamed about this perfect prince that would come and sweep me off my feet. We would fall in love, get married, and have kids you know the whole nine yards. So imagine my surprise when this prince turned out to be my boss and my best friend, and he turned out to not be so perfect after all. He was just human. A man unlike any other I had ever encountered in my life. He was rich and suave, and completely the opposite of everything I was accustomed to. We started out as boss/assistant which quickly grew into a friendship, and almost as quickly for me turned into love. Daniel you taught me so many things during that time that I don't even know where to begin. When I began working for you I was young and naïve, you helped me to grow, you shaped me. You were the first person in my life, besides my family, who told me I deserved to dream big, that I was worth it. And like you said our relationship hasn't been a fairy tale, there have been some mishaps and some missteps' along the way, but I wouldn't change a second of it, if it meant that I would end up here again, standing across from you. Words could never adequately describe how much you mean to me Daniel. I love you more than I could ever try to explain. I love you and I will cherish you, honor you, respect you, care for you, and just try my best to make you happy everyday for the rest of my life. You are the best thing that ever happened to me and I don't even want to imagine life without you. And Daniel Meade I can promise you right now, I will never let you go…you are mine now and forever. Like it was always meant to be." she finished tears swimming through her eyes as she looked up at Daniel a brilliant smile enhancing his handsome features.

The priest next instructions were to exchange rings next and just like that after waiting for what seemed like an eternity they were husband and wife. Daniel most memorable part was dipping Betty and kissing her as if his life depended on it.

And as they made their way out of the church that day and onto the reception they knew it was only the beginning. The beginning of their wonderful lives together. As many would say it was the first day of the rest of their life.

* * *

Okay so I think this is not the end, I may add some more chapters about them buying their first house and having a child, something along those lines…anyway for now I hope you liked it…click the little review button and tell me your thoughts…


	12. Moving In

**A/N: **Wow I didn't realize quite how long it had been since I added to this story…sadly it has been that long since I've written any kind of fan fiction, I haven't had the time to write, but since I recently got Ugly Betty Season 2 on DVD and have been watching and re-watching those episodes, I think I had a little inspiration, so here it is, hope it doesn't suck completely.

**Disclamier:** Nope would you look at that I still don't own Ugly Betty, this is purely for my entertainment purposes...:)

**Moving In**

Daniel walked into the empty living room of his and Betty's new home. Their first ever home, and hopefully their last. Standing there he felt an undeniable sense of calm and relief surge through him. This was right. They were right. And for the first time in his life he felt like this was somewhere he really truly belonged. He felt the tears sting his eyes and before he had time to gain any sort of composure, she entered, tears spilling from her own eyes, wearing her signature grin, the one she reserved only for him.

"We're home!" she stated, practically squeaking with excitement.

He smiled, he loved it when she got all excited and smiled like that…he would do anything to see that smile.

"Aw Daniel are you okay?" she questioned noticing his tears as he was lost in his own thoughts.

"Oh yeah I'm fine, just this is a big deal you know? Our first house, Betty. Our house!" he smiled, and for the first time that afternoon she saw how honestly content he was at this moment. She was too, it was odd to her because she had always felt at home in Jackson Heights and even when she moved to her own apartment in the city, but this felt like she was finally HOME.

"Yep our house Daniel, the one we will grow old and grey together in." she smiled bringing him into a tight and gentle embrace.

"Don't forget about the kids Betty, this is the house we will raise a family in as well." he smiled thinking about what his and Betty's children would look like. He hoped just like their mother.

Betty pulled away slightly to look Daniel in the eyes. "Yes Daniel this is the house we will raise a family in, a beautiful, smart, sweet, big family."

Daniel smiled, "Okay but you know, just how big are we talking here honey?" He always used pet names like honey or sweetheart when he was nervous, a habit he had picked up while they were dating, when he was scared but didn't want her to know it he would call her a cute little pet name, to try to soften her up, little did he know all she needed was one look in those gorgeous blue eyes and she was putty in his very capable hands.

She decided to see how far she could take this, he was after all, so adorable when he was nervous. "I don't know Daniel, I was thinking seven maybe eight kids." she said using her best effort not to snicker.

He swallowed hard and the nerves became more apparent, "Do you think we need seven or eight kids Betty I mean I was thinking three, maybe four if you wanted."

She smiled not quite ready to let him know of her joke, "But Daniel I want to be a mom!" she fake whined. And just like that she had made her mistake, Betty wasn't a whiner. Daniel was onto her now and he was intent to play along if she was.

He took a deep calming breath and took her face in his hands, letting himself get lost in her chocolate brown eyes for a moment before he began, "You know what you're right Betty, if you want to be a mom, than you can be a mom, to however many children you want, although we might have to buy a bigger house first." he smiled.

"Well Mr. Meade, than I guess this one was a waste of your money." she laughed cuddling closer to him.

"Ah well, not like I don't have plenty to go around." he joked. Betty playfully slapped him, one of the things she had noticed Daniel hadn't quite lost yet was that smug I can get anything I want attitude, of course why lose that attitude when you can?

They stood like that for a moment longer, staring out the window that showed the sun shining on their big backyard, one complete with a pool and a swing set, child friendly was what they had requested after all. Daniel couldn't help but picture the small children, his and Betty's children, that would one day run and play in that very backyard. Once again his eyes filled with tears and he pulled Betty closer to him.

"Betty seriously though, how many kids do you want? I mean we always said we wanted kids but we never discussed how many." he questioned, not as afraid of her answer as last time.

She smiled, she had been joking when she said she wanted seven or eight kids, but suddenly the idea of a big family, of a bunch of little Daniel's running around, seemed so perfect. "I don't know honestly Daniel I never thought about how many children I would have, I was joking earlier obviously, but I don't know the idea of a big family, of a bunch of little feet running through this house, just seems…"

"Perfect." Daniel finished for her. She nodded.

"I love you Daniel Meade, and however many little Daniel Meade's you give me will make me perfectly happy, just as long as at the end of the day I get to sleep next to you." she said beaming up at him.

"I love you too, Betty Meade, and I guess how many children we have is up to God, but if we could keep it under ten I'd be really happy." he smiled pulling her into a tight embrace.

"I think we can manage that." she said kissing him.

"You never know…" Daniel smiled before kissing her back and then going to make use of their new bedroom, for the first, but certainly not the last, time.

* * *

_Okay so that is it for now…do they have kids of course!!!! How many? Who knows? I think I will write one more chapter of this story describing their children, but I don't know, it would sure help if you clicked that little button down yonder though!!!!!_


	13. Daniel and Betty Meade Welcome Heir

**A/N: **Hey so it would seem that this is going to be the last chapter of this fic as far as I can tell. And while it is sad to say goodbye I am glad to get to work on a new Detty fic! So here goes the last chapter of this fic…hope you all enjoy it!!!!

**Disclaimer: **I think by now everyone should know that the characters mentioned in this story are NOT mine, if they were do you really think Detty wouldn't have happened already?!

**Daniel & Betty Meade Welcome Heir to Publishing Empire**

Daniel didn't know how long he sat in the blue chair that had come to be his and Betty's favorite over the past few years of living together as man and wife, but when he heard Betty's soft voice break though his daydream he knew he could hide no longer.

"Daniel?" she questioned easing closer to him, with what had Daniel not known Betty so well, would have seemed a frightened expression. He knew it was nerves.

Without looking up to meet her beautiful brown eyes, because he knew if he did he would falter, he responded as evenly as he could manage, "Yeah Betty."

She eased closer silently and waited until she was sitting upon his lap angled to where avoidance was no longer a possibility to speak again. "Are you mad?" she questioned her voice shaking with uncertainty.

He was astounded, he thought Betty had known he was simply terrified! He finally looked up to meet her thoughtful gaze, and stated in what he hoped was a manly voice, "No, Betty, I'm not mad." brushing a piece of hair away from her face as he did so.

"Than what is it Daniel, I'm confused, I thought you'd be happy." she said in the small voice Betty used when genuinely baffled at something.

He slid her off his lap and got up, pacing back and forth and running a hand along his hair a few times, attempting to gather his thoughts into something that would make sense to her. "Betty I am happy. But more than that, more than anything, I'm completely…terrified." he finished mumbling the last part so quietly for a moment he wasn't sure if she'd heard.

But she had. And her heart ached for this sweet, kind, loving, man that honestly had no idea on Earth how wonderful he was. Still plagued by the memories of his childhood, still reeling from never gaining the acceptance of a distant father (though Betty knew and had tried to assure him Bradford was proud of him, he never seemed to quite be able to believe her), still saddened by the abandonment of a brother/sister that he would always feel just a little bit inferior to, but most importantly, and this she should have seen, still terrified of turning out to be the kind of father his own was, still afraid it just wasn't in him, that he just wasn't _**that**_ guy.

"Daniel…" she began slowly walking over to the window he was looking out of, the same window she noted they had looked out of their first day in their new home, the window they had imagined children playing out of, children that would in a few months time be entering this house for good. He turned when she spoke to him, the fear in his heart clearing showing thorough his icy blue eyes. "listen to me, I know you are scared, heck I'm scared too, but listen to me Daniel, really listen, you are going to be the most amazing father in the world. You are sweet and kind and protective and I can't imagine anyone in this world that would be a better father than you." she smiled taking his hand in hers.

"Betty, I just…I never want my child to feel how I did growing up, you know? There were times I felt unwanted, unloved, and like I was a burden on them. I can't…I won't…I just…" he trailed off tears spilling from his eyes. Betty's heart was breaking for him.

She pulled him into a hug and after a moment pulled back far enough to get a good look in his eyes. "Daniel Meade you are SO loved, SO wanted, and even if you tried I would never think of you as a burden, and I promise you that our child will NEVER feel those things, and I never want you to again either. But please Daniel believe me when I say you are going to be an incredible father, the best ever, our kids are going to love you sooo much!"

And for some reason when Betty said things like that he believed her. He just believed her, she wouldn't lie to him, if she thought he would be a good father than he would be, and if he wasn't she would teach him, and Ignacio could help too, after all he raised Betty and she turned out wonderful, he must know a thing or two.

"Okay Betty, thanks for the little pep talk, I haven't had one of those in a while, and just for the record, you are going to be the most amazing mom in the history of the world, seriously they'll write books about it." he laughed, finally feeling excited, he was, after all about to become a dad.

"Thank you Daddy." she teased giving him a quick peck on the lips.

"Your welcome Mommy." he laughed back returning the kiss in full.

"Daniel we're going to be parents." Betty said after a moment in a slightly more serious tone.

"I know, kind of scary isn't it. I wonder what he or she will be like? Who will they look like? What kind of personality will they have, your cheery disposition or my sarcastic nature?"

"I don't know Daniel, I just hope they have your eyes." she smiled.

---------7 Months Later---------

Daniel paced back and forth in the lobby of the hospital where his son had just been born. The more he thought about it the more surreal it became. He was a father…he had a son. James Beckett Meade. Betty had said it was only fitting they name their first son after the man that had brought them together, she had added with a wink, it wouldn't be their last. Like Betty had hoped he had been born with what the doctor said were the brightest bluest eyes he had ever seen on a baby, and they really were, Daniel momentarily wondered if those baby blues would get James as much as they had gotten him. But aside from his eyes and his lips, he was a Suarez baby through and through. He had dark chocolate brown hair and the coloring of his mother, which Daniel loved. In mid thought a voice broke him out of his daydream.

"Hey Daddy!" a voice Daniel immediately recognized as Becks called out. He turned around to see his oldest friend approaching him with a grin that would have knocked out half the women in New York.

"Hey Becks." he smiled back waving him over to where he stood.

"So where is the little future heartbreaker?" Becks questioned coming to a rest at his best friends side.

"Right in there." Daniel whispered even though he knew he didn't have to, the wall was thick enough. Betty had thought they should make it a surprise that they named James after him, so…

"James Beckett Meade huh?" Becks stated tears welling up in his eyes.

Daniel smiled he still had one surprise left and he knew Betty was the one who wanted to tell him that one. "Yeah, Betty thought it was only appropriate, seeing as how you kind of brought us together."

"Thanks man, but with your eyes, last name, and genes, and my name that kid is bound to be trouble." Becks laughed.

"Well he is a Meade after all, I am just hoping he got the Suarez sense, if not…" Daniel trailed off laughing.

"So where is the hot wife that gave you that little one?" Becks questioned smiling.

"In the room right over there, and don't think just because I'm a dad now I won't kick your ass." Daniel said smacking Becks on the back.

"Fine."

A moment later and they entered the room and if Becks hadn't been afraid too he would have commented that Betty was probably the most beautiful thing he had ever seen in his life, in that moment.

"Daniel, Becks!" Betty said smiling enthusiastically at their appearance.

"For a woman who just had a baby pop out of her, you look…very nice." he finished lamely.

Betty smiled regardless, over the past few years of being married to Daniel she had grown to know and love Becks very much. He was her best friend as much as he was Daniel's in a way. And she was about to make him very happy.

"Becks there is something I want to tell you." she smiled at Daniel and he smiled back, waiting to see his best friends reaction to their newest decision.

"What is it B-Girl?" Becks smiled.

"Daniel and I have decided that we want you to be James' god-father." she said smiling a big bright smile that lit up the jaw dropped and tears again filled his eyes. He was speechless. Betty really had changed Daniel and his life. They were family men now. They were a family.

"Betty I don't know what to say, I love that kid already. I just saw him and he is…well he is his mother's son let's put it that way."

She smiled, "He is Daniel's as well."

"Yeah I know, and he's got the Meade blues to prove it!"

They all laughed. A moment later a nurse named Zooey came in and told Betty and Daniel that if they wanted to hold little James for a bit they could. They eagerly agreed.

"Hey how about I go to the cafeteria with Ignacio and them, and give mommy and daddy a little alone time with baby." he smiled.

"Thanks man, see you in a bit." Daniel said smiling at Becks. And then Becks was gone.

"We have a son, Daniel!" Betty stated excited when they were alone a huge smile igniting her features.

"I know Betty and he is wonderful, I can't believe how much I love him already!" Daniel stated excitedly.

"I told you that you would be the most amazing father Daniel…you just have to trust yourself." she said taking his hand in hers as the nurse handed her James. And as they looked down at their newborn son they both felt like they had gotten it right. This was where they were meant to be. Daniel felt a sense of calm and love flush over him as he looked down at Betty and James. He knew he had never loved anything or anyone as much as he loved them right now. And he was absolutely certain that he was the happiest person on Earth. He hoped his dad could see him now. I did it dad, I became a man you would be proud to call your son. And I married the woman of my dreams, thanks for that by the way, it would never have been possible without you. I have a son. And I have the life I always thought I never wanted…but it is the most incredible life I could ever ask for. Betty looked up at Daniel at the same time he looked down at her.

"Daniel I feel like the luckiest person ever. He looks just like you doesn't he, those eyes, those lips…" she trailed off smiling.

"Well lets hope he has enough Suarez genes to at least keep the Meade genes in check." Daniel smiled.

"Daniel I love you and James more than I could ever imagine." she said smiling and kissing Daniel's hand.

"I love you both too, more than I could ever say. Betty do you mind, if I hold him?" he smiled.

"Daniel of course not, go ahead." she smiled handing James to Daniel. And if Betty had ever found any site in the world more appealing than that she couldn't for the life of her recall when or what it was. To see the man you love holding your child in his arms and looking so completely content was a feeling Betty would never be able to adequately describe. It was breathtaking, awe inspiring, and well perfect. For a moment she thought of her mother and wished she was there to experience this with her, but she knew she was watching from Heaven. Mom, she began in her head, I am a mom! Daniel is a father, don't you think he will be wonderful, just look at him, James is so lucky to have a dad like him, I am so lucky, wish you were here, but I know you are looking down and smiling from Heaven, and I know you and Mr. Meade will look out for James and us, love you.

And they were happy and they were content. They were perfect. They were a family.

A few hours later Becks came in to shoot the family portrait, they knew the pictures of their baby would be everywhere soon enough, and if Becks shot the photos and MODE printed them than Daniel wouldn't have to kick any stupid photographers ass as he had said.

The next morning the issue of MODE came out with the cover featuring a beautiful family photo of Betty sitting in a rocking chair holding James and Daniel sitting/standing behind with his arms around Betty and James, both Betty and Daniel were looking at each other with smiles as James slept peacefully between the two…the headlining article had been **Daniel and Betty Meade Welcome Heir to Publishing Empire *** how they fell in love, why family will always come first, and the promise of more little Meade footsteps in the future…details inside *

* * *

_Okay so that is it, I have decided that I will leave it up to you how many children they have, but just so you know they do live Dettily ever after…:D Hope you enjoyed it!!!!Click the little review button to tell me your thoughts and suggestions!!!!_


End file.
